Na wilkołaka urok
by euphoria814
Summary: AU hogwarckie, gdzie Derek jest totalnie Puchonem


**tytuł: Na wilkołaka urok**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **fandom: Teen Wolf**  
 **pairing: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski**  
 **info: takie małe coś w hogwarckim AU, które osobiście uwielbiam... dla Kanon kontra i Tygodnia Teen Wolfa**

 **Tinie, ponieważ wydaje mi się, że ma podobną zajawkę na Hogwart!AU**

* * *

Życie Stilesa nie było skomplikowane. Naprawdę. Głównie ze Scottem zajmowali się jedzeniem i unikaniem eliksirów, a przynajmniej tak twierdził jego ojciec. Fakty jednak były takie, że Stiles Stilinski, gdy tylko przekroczył mury Hogwartu był przeklęty. Wiedział to już w chwili, gdy Harris spojrzał na niego pierwszy raz i po raz pierwszy od dwustu trzynastu lat punkty Ravenclawowi zostały odjęte.  
To wtedy też Stiles stracił wszelkie szanse na umówienie się z Lydią, ponieważ Krukonka znienawidziła go z miejsca za ten fatalny falstart. A przecież to nie była jego wina, że młody nauczyciel totalnie pomylił składniki eliksiru na porost włosów. Stiles tak często przygotowywał ten jeden dla staruszki, której notorycznie robił kawały, że znał przepis na pamięć. Podobnie jak antidotum.

Życie Stilesa zatem nie było tak bardzo nieskomplikowane jak można było przypuszczać. Wciąż miał oceny powyżej średniej, pomimo notorycznych problemów z zaliczaniem Eliksirów. Nadal kochał jedzenie, więc skrzaty hogwarckie kochały jego. A Scott McCall pozostawał jego przyjacielem. W tym roku jednak Stiles obiecał sobie solennie nie wściubiać nosa w nie swoje sprawy i trzymać się z dala od kłopotów, co głównie opierało się na omijaniu większych skupisk Ślizgonów, gdy tylko to możliwe.  
W chwili jednak, gdy wchodzili ze Scottem do Wielkiej Sali, poczuł to szarpnięcie starej dobrej klątwy (bo cóż innego to mogło być). Spojrzał zatem w stronę stołu nauczycieli, lekko zaskoczony, że nie dostrzega swojego eliksirowego nemezis, gdy Scott właśnie opowiadał o dziewczynie, którą poznał w czasie wakacji i tylko ten splot wypadków doprowadził do tego, że wpadł na ścianę, która wyrosła przed nim niespodziewanie.

Upadł na tyłek niemal od razu, a różdżka schowana w rękawie otarła jego skórę do krwi.

\- Hej! – krzyknął zirytowany. – Kto to tu postawił? – dodał i dalsze słowa zamarły w jego ustach, bo ściana okazała się całkiem żywym i totalnie przystojnym chłopakiem.

Nieznajomy zmarszczył brwi tak bardzo, że powstała między nimi głębina wielkości Rowu Mariańskiego, a potem jego nozdrza rozszerzyły się lekko, jakby wciągał do nosa więcej powietrza.

\- Witaj – zaczął Stiles, podnosząc się pospiesznie z ziemi.

Scott jak zawsze okazał się zerową pomocą.

\- Jestem Stiles – przedstawił się szybko.

\- Jesteś ofermą – powiedziała dziewczyna w uczniowskiej szacie, która dołączyła do nieznajomego.

Musieli być spokrewnieni, bo Stiles odmawiał uznania, że takie spojrzenia można było wyćwiczyć. One musiały być dziedziczone genetycznie, podobnie jak te ostre kości policzkowe i pełne usta.

Stiles dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że gapi się, a chyba powinien jakoś odpowiedzieć na ewidentną obelgę. Scott wciąż zagadany na temat zapewne dziewczyny, którą poznał nawet nie zauważył jego braku i siadał właśnie przy swoim stole.

\- To było niemiłe – powiedział w końcu.

Ta twarz była rozpraszająca, więc nie można było go winić za brak jakieś inteligentnej i równie uszczypliwej odpowiedzi. Dziewczyna oczywiście nie była pod wrażeniem.

\- Poważnie? – spytała unosząc do góry brew.

Ta mina też była doskonała, ale wyglądała na bardziej wystudiowaną.

\- Na twoim miejscu uważałbym na wydział kontroli nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Mogą chcieć się dowiedzieć co robi w Hogwarcie taka sklątka tylnowybuchowa jak ty – sarknął Stiles, bo cholera, ale kiedy nie patrzył na chłopaka, jego IQ wracało do normalnego poziomu.

To chyba była dobra odpowiedź, bo usta dziewczyny ścisnęły się w wąską kreskę. Wyglądała przez krótką sekundę na lekko przestraszoną, ale to zapewne było przewidzenie, bo szybko ruszyła do przodu, przewracając Stilesa, a chłopak bez słowa podążył za nią.

oooo

Stiles nie do końca wiedział jak czuć się z całą tą sytuacją. Scott był ewidentnie zakochany i zmusił go do siedzenia przy stole Gryffindoru tylko po to, aby mógł przez cały posiłek opowiadać o dziewczynie z Beuxbatons. Stiles nie cierpiał związków długodystansowych, bo przez nie powstało naprawdę wiele fatalnych romansów, które niania czytała mu do snu. Zasypiał już na widok okładek.

\- Czy myślisz, że jeśli wyślę jej sowę dzisiaj to źle o mnie pomyśli? – spytał po raz czwarty Scott i Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że ma kolejny powód, żeby nienawidzić związków długodystansowych.

Już miał powiedzieć, że to naprawdę nie sprawi większej różnicy, bo sowa zapewne dotrze dopiero rano, ale dyrektor uderzył delikatnie w bok swojego kieliszka oznajmiając w ten sposób, że zacznie przemawiać.

\- Witam wszystkich serdecznie w nowym roku szkolnym. Mam nadzieję, że spędziliście dobrze wakacje i z zapałem zasiądziecie ponownie w ławach – zaczął Deaton. – Wielu z was zapewne zauważyło, że profesora Harrisa nie ma dzisiaj z nami – ciągnął dalej dyrektor i Stiles ponownie spojrzał z nadzieją na puste krzesło. – W związku z obowiązkami w Ministerstwie profesor zdecydował, że nie będzie w stanie uczyć was w tym roku – oznajmił Deaton. – Mamy nowego profesora do Eliksirów – ciągnął dalej i Stiles wiedział, po prostu czuł, że jest coś o czym nie pamiętał.

I faktycznie, z sufitu nagle zaczęło spadać konfetti, a świece zostały zastąpione przez fajerwerki. To co nastąpiło później można było nazwać totalnym chaosem, ponieważ część z nauczycieli starało się opanować czar, ale każda próba Finite Incantatem tylko zwiększała intensywność papierowego deszczu.

\- Stary, to jeszcze aktywne zaklęcie – zdziwił się Scott. – Rzuciliśmy to chyba na pierwszym roku.

\- Nigdy nie sądziłem, że dożyję dnia, że faktycznie Harris odejdzie! – ucieszył się Stiles i strzepnął z głowy konfetti.

Deaton wraz z Morel starali się jakoś opanować sytuację wspólnymi czarami, ale nawet ten pomysł spalił na panewce. Stiles był z siebie dumny.

Szklanki i półmiski powoli wypełniały się papierem, gdy młodsi uczniowie z radością obserwowali pokaz fajerwerków. Nawet jeśli ktoś faktycznie lubił Harrisa, w tej chwili i tak cieszył ze sztucznych ogni.

\- Simanei telos – rozległo się niczym grom w Wielkiej Sali.

Niewysoka, stosunkowo dość młoda kobieta stanęła na podium z rozłożonymi rękami, a z jej różdżki wypłynął niewielki promień magii, który nie tylko ukrócił konfetti i fajerwerki, ale też sprzątnął bałagan.

\- Stiles Stilinski – westchnął Deaton patrząc wprost na niego. – W moim gabinecie po kolacji. Hasło znasz – rzucił dyrektor i Stiles odsalutował nawet nie całkiem urażony przez nowy rekord.  
Zapewne zainkasowali właśnie pierwsze ujemne punkty nim tak naprawdę rozpoczęli rok szkolny. Coś mu mówiło, że sen w dormitorium Ravenclawu nie będzie dla niego dzisiaj zbyt bezpieczny. Ostatnim razem Lydia próbowała na nim przeprowadzić czar trepanacji czaszki.

\- Dziękuję, profesor Hale – powiedział dyrektor do nowoprzybyłej. – Tym samym przedstawiam wam nową nauczycielkę Eliksirów, która w tym roku pomoże wam przygotować się do egzaminów. A teraz czas na Ceremonię Przydziału – dodał.

Stiles spojrzał w stronę Lydii, która szeptała z Malią. To nigdy nie oznaczało niczego dobrego.

\- Dzisiaj śpię u ciebie – rzucił do Scotta, który nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

Kolejni uczniowie siadali przy stołach po przydziale, wprowadzani przez prefektów i Stiles skupił się głównie na soku dyniowym. Niemal przegapił niewielkie poruszenie, które nastało i podniósł głowę akurat w chwili, gdy dziewczyna, która przedtem zachowała się tak nieprzyjemnie, siadała na krześle. Morell nałożyła jej na głowę starą Tiarę.

\- Slytherin, Slytherin – skandował po cichu Stiles i Scott zmarszczył brwi. – Opowiem ci później – rzucił akurat w chwili, gdy Tiara powiedziała głośno i wyraźnie Gryffindor.

Dziewczyna jednak nie podeszła do stołu jak wszyscy pozostali, ale czekała obok krzesła na chłopaka, który z nieczytelną twarzą wgapił się w przestrzeń, gdy stara Tiara trafiła tym razem na jego głowę.

\- Slytherin, Slytherin – szeptał Stiles, trzymając kciuk.

Tiara jednak wydawała się go nienawidzić.

\- Hufflepuff – rzucił radośnie stary kapelusz, który po prostu musiał zwariować.

Wiadomo było, że każdy dupek trafiał do Slytherinu. Takie było prawo. I może Scott twierdził, że Stiles powinien się w takim razie również tam znaleźć, ale przecież każdy wyjątek potwierdzał regułę czy jak to tam szło.

Dziewczyna usiadła pomiędzy swoim rocznikiem, przedstawiając się cicho, ale Stiles i tak usłyszał wyraźnie jej nazwisko.

\- Hale – powtórzył, aby się upewnić.

\- Nowa nazywa się Hale. Mówiła, że jest młodszą siostrą profesor od Eliksirów – potwierdził Liam.

Stiles go nie cierpiał, ponieważ chłopak notorycznie kręcił się wokół Scotta, jakby sądził, że przynależność do tego samego Domu uczyni ich najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Przecież oczywistym było, że nikt nie był w stanie pokonać Stilesa. To on miał najlepsze pomysły i wiedział jak przemycić Scotta w nocy do sowiarni, aby mógł kontynuować ten idiotyczny romans.

Stiles obrócił się, ignorując wściekłe spojrzenie Lydii . Ściana, w którą wpadł wcześniej, siedział w najlepsze przy stole Hufflepuffu i ignorował Isaaca. Oczywiście Lahey bywał upierdliwy, ale jeszcze nie widział nikogo kto oparłby się spojrzeniu zbitego psa i tym cudownym szalikom. Najwyraźniej Dupek Hale miał w sobie tę moc.

\- Stary, tak bardzo śpię u ciebie – westchnął Stiles, gdy Malia wyjęła różdżkę i sugestywnie przesunęła ją po swojej szyi.

Nigdy nie rozumiał co Tate robiła w Ravenclawie, ale może jej genialność polegała na prostocie, bo z Numerologii była kompletną nogą i to nie ludzką, ale taką od stołu.

\- Ten rok szkolny rozpoczynamy również od informacji, że wraz z dwoma pozostałymi szkołami magii postanowiliśmy zorganizować turniej. Wybrani zostaną czterej przedstawiciele Hogwartu, których zadaniem będzie przy wspólnej pracy zdobycie Pucharu Magii. Walczymy nie tylko o prestiż naszej szkoły, ale przede wszystkim staże u najlepszych mistrzów – poinformował ich Deaton.

Stiles spiął się wyraźnie. Nie był do końca przekonany jaką drogę obierze. Wahał się pomiędzy wartościami własnego Domu, który nakazywał mu inwestować w naukę, a zawodem ojca, który pociągał go równie mocno. Biuro Aurorskie zresztą znał na wylot. Dostatecznie często włamywali się tam ze Scottem.

\- Stary – zaczął jego przyjaciel.

\- Wiem. Rozmowy na temat przyszłości. Ja też tego nienawidzę – westchnął.

\- Nie! – prychnął Scott. – Może Allison będzie się uczyć w tym roku u nas? Sądzisz, że przyjedzie? Muszę wysłać jej sowę, a co jeśli już jest w drodze, a ja tego nie wiem – zaczął McCall. – Jak wyglądam? Może powinienem był rzucić czary strzygące. Nigdy mi nie wychodzą. Moja mama jest w tym lepsza, ale jeśli pójdziemy do niej dzisiaj to będzie wściekła, że pierwszego dnia łamiemy regulamin. Weekend jest tak daleko – jęknął Scott. – A jeśli przyjadą już jutro i zobaczy mnie w tym stanie? – pytał.

Stiles tak bardzo nienawidził związków długodystansowych.

ooo

Dupek Hale faktycznie miał takie inicjały. Początkowo go to rozbawiło, ale bardziej musiał skupić się na lekcji Eliksirów. Profesor okazała się dość wymagająca, ale istniała szansa, że nie będzie obniżać mu stopni za twarz. Albo za nazwisko. Albo za fakt, że Stiles już przy pierwszych zajęciach miał ochotę przykleić ją do krzesła i sprawdzić jak zareaguje.

Kobieta jednak nie usiadła ani na chwilę, zajęta bardziej tłumaczeniem im reguł postępowania w laboratorium. Stiles nie ukrywał nawet jak bardzo go to nie interesuje.

\- Słyszałam, że mamy tutaj autora tego zaskakująco długotrwałego czaru – zaczęła kobieta, stając przy jego stoliku.

Stiles nawet nie ukrywał, że nie wie o czym mówiła profesor. W końcu był już u Dyrektora na dywaniku. Punkty zostały odjęte. Przeprowadził się do dormitorium Gryffindoru, gorzej już być nie mogło.  
Zaczynali z tak ogromnym minusem na koncie, że podejrzewał, iż zostanie relegowany z Ravenclawu na prośbę samych uczniów. Lydia groziła mu tym niejednokrotnie, ale zamierzał jak zawsze odrobić straty podczas zajęć, więc spodziewał się, że przestaną nienawidzić go w ciągu miesiąca czy dwóch. Groźby śmiertelne mogły ustać już jutro, jeśli Flinstock będzie pod wrażeniem jego manewrów na miotle, które ćwiczyli ze Scottem przez wakacje.

\- Nie mogę powiedzieć, że nie byłam pod wrażeniem – podjęła profesor Hale. – Mam jednak nadzieję, że podobne wybryki nie będą miały miejsca na moich zajęciach. W tym roku bowiem pracujemy z trującymi odczynnikami. Mój czas pozalekcyjny jednak pozostaje otwarty – uprzedziła Hale i Stiles w szoku wpatrywał się w profesorkę. – Oczywiście mój odwet byłby straszny. Podejrzane wysypki, wyrastające piersi, znikające penisy. Eliksiry są na wszystko – ostrzegła go z tak złowieszczym uśmiechem, że Stiles poczuł ciarki na plecach.

Może i zaczynał bać się Laury Hale, ale był też pod ogromnym wrażeniem. Jako jedna z nielicznych zyskała jego szacunek wypowiadając do niego tak niewiele zdań.

\- Derek, czy mógłbyś wyczarować na tablicy przepis na pierwszy eliksir? – poprosiła cicho profesor.

Puchon wstał z ociąganiem, ewidentnie niechętnie, ale posłusznie uniósł różdżkę do góry. Na tablicy pojawiła się niemal od razu lista składników, którą już po pierwszych słowach Stiles uwielbiał. Połowa z tych rzeczy wybuchała, gdy przygotowano ją nieodpowiednio. Sam eksperymentował z nimi w domu niejedne wakacje i wiedział jak trudno utrzymywało się stabilny eliksir w kociołku. Spodziewał się wielu spektakularnych ewakuacji i zamierzał przez każdymi zajęciami rzucać na siebie czary ochronne. Wątpił, aby Gryffindor sobie poradził chociaż z połową z listy, więc dodał do swoich obowiązków uprzedzenie Melissy, że Scott częściej niż rzadziej będzie odwiedzał ją w skrzydle szpitalnym.

Tym razem nie z winy jego czy quidditcha.

Laura Hale chodziła pomiędzy ich stolikami, przyglądając się w ciszy ich pracy. Zajęcia Eliksirów pierwszy raz o wielu lat zaczynały wyglądać naprawdę interesująco.


End file.
